


Fire to the Rain

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without jealousy and enragment, it would be just too easy.<br/>[Sasuke x Naruto lemon]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire to the Rain

With an irritated sigh, flop, and landing, Naruto was face first into a pillow which had absorbed too much drool in it's time to ever be healthy. The blonde had been wondering the village, dragging his feet, for a few hours. By now, the sun was setting and the Hokage's faces were bathing in the last of the warm sun rays. All this was accompanied by Naruto, as he let out another sigh.

Within his small, humble abode ramen cups had been left scattered, as well as clothes. It had been a while since he swept, and one shoe lay lonely in a corner, while the other had been thrown elsewhere landing either near, or in the sink. Naruto couldn't care though. He was too upset to worry about if he'd be sloshing around in a wet shoe for a few hours the next morning.

"Awh! What the hell was that idiot doing!" And suddenly, the baby blue pillow, faded on one side from the sunlight filtering in through the window on his three year journey, was on the other side of the room. A soft thud hitting the wall, followed by a similar sound as it hit the floor.

Grumbling, Naruto sat hunched on his bed. A deep frown over his face as he narrowed his eyes. Sure, some may say he was too old to pout, but the boy couldn't wrap his mind around why he was even acting this way. Grip tightening on his forearms, Naruto muttered more.

A few lines on how stupid his best friend had been acting, a few lines on how stupid and gross menma was, and a few more about how the stupid pillow was on the other side of the room. Not muffling the frustrated shouts he wished to give out.

Grunting, Naruto stayed like so. His mind not really doing anything but repeating the word stupid, until he found himself actually yell the word out on the top of his lungs. That was that, he needed fresh air, and fast. Getting up, Naruto found his lonely shoe, now not to alone as he slipped it onto his foot, while the other took some time.

There had been half a sink of water, and Naruto was actually kind of happy the foot protecting object had stayed on the edge of the counter, though, as he reached for the shoe, something hit his window, startling him, and the shoe plunged into the once soapy water.

"Damn it..." more curses and  _stupid'_ s fell into the air as Naruto groaned inwardly and fished his soaked shoe from the water.  Slipping it on, a few noises rose when ever he so much as leaned onto the foot, and he sighed. At least the water would distract his mind from the images he refused to allow fill his mind.

Leaving, via window, Naruto found himself sitting on the head of the Fourth Hokage, overlooking the village. The fact his shoe dripped water and left a trail right to his place wasn't really relevant, the water was already evaporating.

Sitting with his legs crossed, Naruto leaned into one hand. His foot was cold, but he didn't really care. Lights were flickering on in the village below, while the streets filled with people chatting and having a grand ol' time.

Sighing again, Naruto closed his eyes. Wind dancing in the trees, and around him gave the boy the peace he needed to calm down.

"Who cares, anyhow?" He muttered and stood back up. Who cared if his best friend was getting with the girl he always dreamed of? Who cared if Sasuke and Sakura were actually going to be seeing each other...

Actually, Naruto did realize he should be happy for them, if it were indeed the case he thought it was, however, just couldn't put his finger on why it made him so upset. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto shook his head slowly. He didn't feel jealous of Sasuke, no. He knew he didn't but...he did feel jealous to an extent, but not for and from whom he thought he would.

Ever since being in the academy, Naruto felt he really truly did love Sakura, but now... he wasn't so sure. Groaning out his frustrations, Naruto could feel his plausibly unnecessary anger returning. When it dawned on him. He wasn't mad at Sasuke for stealing Sakura from him... much so the other way around. His anger was really for the pinkett. Well, now that he figured it out, it wasn't so much anger, more so confusion and more frustration.

_'It's pitiful you're now just seeing it...boy.'_

"Oh shut up Kuruma..." Naruto crossed his arms. He could just see the fox leaning into his hand like paw. The other tapping an irritated rhythm in his other leg.

"I didn't ask you anyways." Naruto grumbled. while the fox within him chuckled.

 _'It's been obvious ever since you found out Sasuke was as alone as you.'_  Naruto found his eyes widen slightly as he shook his head. No he was just a small lonely child then. He was just happy-

_'So happy that someone else could possibly be the same as you. All alone in this great big world.'_

"Shut up!" Naruto had, had enough of the Nine Tails for a while. Though, he blinked as Kuruma fell silent. they both must have heard it, the lack of wind. Rain was on the air, and Naruto signed. He might as well get home before the whole of him was as soaked as his shoe.

 

As Naruto once again stepped foot in his home, something seemed off. It was darker since he left, yes, the rain had picked up to a downpour just as he was getting close, so he ended up wet anyhow. Turning to the lamp he could have sworn he had left on, Naruto  turned the switch a few times only to find out the power had gone out. It must have been quite recently though, since he had seen lights on his way home. Squinting, Naruto could have sworn he could see the glow of lights outside, and went to his window. which needed to be closed anyhow. Kicking his shoes off as he got near the window, Naruto poked his head out into the ever worsening storm. sure enough, it seemed most of the village still had power.

However, instead of going back inside, Naruto stepped out onto the small balcony of his home. Closing the window behind him as he sat in the rain. the cool droplets,at first, made Naruto shiver from cold, but after a while he grew used to the sensation.

Thunder sounded in the distance, and Naruto looked up, leaning back a bit against the window. The bars of the balcony lit up from a bolt of lightning.

"One, two, three, four, five--" Thunder, and again, Naruto waited. This time he counted to four. Then three. Each time the rain grew more treacherous, and the wind grew stronger, raging against the village as leaves caught the wind, being thrown into the stream of heavy rain.

Naruto was about to get up when lightning struck again, but he found himself facing an all too familiar silhouette. It wasn't someone he really wished to see at the moment, either...

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto avoided looking at the raven haired boy before him even as his stomach seemed to flutter. Kuruma's chuckle again rang in Naruto's ears as he commented how this could potentially get interesting.

Taking a few steps closer to Naruto, Sasuke seemed to ignore Naruto, even though the blonde had clearly yelled above the storm.

"Well, what do you want?" Naruto stood, stumbling a bit on the smooth wet surface beneath his bare feet. "Answer me, damn it!" At this,the raven paused , a few steps from reaching Naruto and they stood like so for a moment. one, standing relaxed, even against the brutal storm, the other tense and angry.

"why did you run off earlier..." The way Sasuke's voice came into the air didn't sound like a question, and was almost quiet enough for the wind t swallow the comment whole.

"What's it to ya. I'm a busy person, I have plenty of fans now." Naruto crossed his arms, holding his head high. Though he kept his eyes cracked to watch the Uchiha who kept at the same distance.

"You really are annoying, dobe." Naruto slumped a bit.

"Yeah, so? And what the hell are you gonna do it about?" He groaned, though his eyes flew open, meeting Sasuke's own while a hand held his neck slamming into the window. The pane creaking from the pressure.

"Whatever you think you saw, you didn't."Suddenly, Naruto was filled with rage, the fact Sasuke had the nerve to try and say Naruto didn't know what he was was absurd!

"Oh yeah, and how are you gong to prove it! I know I saw you with Sakura earlier, don't try and hide it Sasuke! She's the only girl who hasn't moved on!"

"Hn..." Naruto glared up at Sasuke for a few moments before his gaze began to soften, only he snapped out of it and glared once again.

"Don't you  _hn_  me--" Once again the glare from Naruto's side was shattered as a set of rough lips collided with his own.

Wind howling around them, Naruto found himself momentarily stunned. Unable to react as he could only simply stare at Sasuke with wide blue eyes.

Though, Sasuke was persistent, not pulling away, his teeth pulling at Naruto's lips. The action slowly pulling Naruto back into reality as well.

"What- the hell?" Naruto pushed the other back, one of his lips bleeding slowly. Even still, Naruto was only pulling back because of his denial. There was no way, though the pulse and sudden blood flow to Naruto's lower extremities was wanting more, Naruto wanted to know what was going on.

Though Sasuke was impassive as he stood back to his full height. They both knew how close Naruto was to just leaning into the kiss himself, a blind man could see it.

Sliding the window open behind him, Naruto climbed back into the house. The warm air suddenly reminding him how cold it was outside. "Hurry your ass up and get in here..." Naruto said ready to close the window back up. Mainly to get out of the rain, and also so they could have an actual conversation inside.

 

The power was still out, thank god, since Naruto failing horribly at trying to get rid of his partial hard on. He grumbled a little bit about it to himself, but he was not changing right now.

"How about explaining-Oh I don't know, everything?!" Naruto was confused, hurt, surprised, really wanting to see where that kiss from before could lead, no, scratch that last part.

"What is there to explain? You just thought you saw something you didn't." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn't about to ask about the kiss though. He was trying to avoid it...and failing.  _Screw it_ , Naruto thought as he crossed the dirty room to where Sasuke stood near the now closed window.

"So if what I saw was wrong, then what the hell should I think about what happened out there?" The glare was back, but it was half-assed.

"What do you want to think about it?" This caught Naruto off guard as he blinked quickly, surprise flickered across his face, stunned once again.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, crossing the small amount of the room to where Naruto was before pulling him into another kiss.

"Or this... What do you take it as?" Now, Naruto hesitated little in bringing his hands up to grip into Sasuke's shirt. Pulling the raven closer to him and molding his bruised lips to Sasuke's.

At first, the only contained themselves in the mediocre lip locking. but it soon lead to Naruto, once again being pushed into a nearby wall. Both sets of hands frantic in removing some sort of clothing; a jacket fell first, followed by a belt, fishnet shirt, a headband, a few ninja tools clattering to the ground, and shoes, also being kicked off to forgotten corners of the room. It wasn't long before Naruto found himself nude, being pushed back into his bed. The pillow was still missing, and he wasn't about to disrupt this moment to go retrieve it.

"Sasuke," Naruto pulled the other over him, a  _hn_  grunted into the air from the force of the pull, only for a curse to rise into the air. "I thought I said, not to  _hn_  me..." Naruto muttered lowly into Sasuke's ear. His teeth grazing the raven's lobe before gently sucking on the soft skin.

"That doesn't sound very threatening..." Sasuke responded, small kisses had been trailed down Naruto's shoulder where he began to leave small  gentle love bites. Though the raven really didn't want to interrupt, he also didn't want to get so into this, to the point neither would get up to get some sort of lube.

"Do you have something which we could use for lube..." Sasuke asked slowly as he released Naruto's shoulder. He'd be damned if the idiot didn't have anything.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned a bit, he was never much of a smart shopper, though there should be something they could use... Soap was a horrible idea, and Naruto found himself nodding.

"I think-  I have some lotion around here somewhere..." He muttered and twisted slightly, which was a little hard while Sasuke was practically straddling him. The small bedside table had a door on it, where Naruto opened it, twisting in his own heated rush to dig through the contents and find the lotion. It wasn't really a surprise when a few cup ramen containers, new and empty tumbled out, but Naruto was able to extract a large pump bottle of lotion.

"Will this work..." He asked, trying to restrain the tight feeling in his throat while looking up at Sasuke. Shifting slightly, trying to get himself back to laying how he was before twisting to grab the bottle, Naruto released a small grunt.  It seemed as though Sasuke had other plans.

"Yes, it'll work fine, and I could have gotten it..." He muttered leaning over Naruto's body which was partly facing the mattress, and mostly twisted to said surface.

"Oi, Sasuke let me up." the blonde groaned struggling a bit in a slow fevered way.

Naruto stiffened slightly feeling Sasuke lean over him farther. The Raven's erection pressing against the side of Naruto's left thigh as he did so.

"Hn... I think I like this view more..." Sasuke pressed Naruto's face into the pale sheets, as he too moved, but only so he could position Naruto's body so he was laying on his stomach.

The Raven continued by gripping Naruto's hair forcefully and turning the boy's head a bit to the side so he could look at him.

"Yeah...This should work." Sasuke said slowly, his eyes holding the slightest glimmer of amusement as Naruto groaned against the grip  in his scalp. His head pushing into Sasuke's hand to try and release the grip pulling at his scalp. Ignoring the slight struggle from a breathless Naruto, Sasuke relocated the lotion to a place he could access it at will. Pumping the light purple replacement lubricant into his hand,  Sasuke smeared the moisturizing gel like product over Naruto's ass cheeks, and between his muscles.

The blonde had begun to struggle again, causing Sasuke to Spread Naruto's legs a bit more. Using his knees to press the boy's limbs into the mattress so Sasuke could have some more room. Getting another pump of lotion, Sasuke was diligent as he made sure there was supple amount to keep Naruto as comfortable as possible.

Using his thumbs, Sasuke spread Naruto's ass a bit, and pulled at the tight muscles around his hole. The slight grunts Naruto responded with were enough for Sasuke  to know he would need to be stretched more to make sure he wouldn't be hurt. Sliding one finger into Naruto, Sasuke slowly moved his digit within the tight walls to make sure Naruto was comfortable with the width.

Only when the blonde was slowly moving back slightly, trying to meet Sasuke's hand, did the raven begin to add more digits.

The poor lightning made it a bit difficult to see, however, Naruto had lit some candles before because of the lack of power. Plus, the occasional lightning strikes made the room electric blue for a few fleeting moments before the thunder again followed.

"Awh, Sasuke-" Naruto's eyes were closed tightly, his fingers  curling into the sheets around him and his struggles had all but stopped. Small moans had replaced slow and muttered curses, which were growing louder.

"Stop with all the teasing..." Naruto muttered, not daring to look back at Sasuke. Though the raven wasn't sure if Naruto was ready or not, he was also growing impatient, and decided if Naruto really wanted to continue, they could.

Removing his weight from Naruto's legs, Sasuke leaned back a little. Running his moist hands over his own erection to get himself ready. Naruto had moved so he was on all fours, his chest heaving and forcing his body back slowly while Sasuke shifted forward. One hand retrieving more lotion, the other resting on Naruto's hip. Not waiting for his own body heat to warm the dense liquid, Sasuke applied it to Naruto's length. His fingers smooth against the other's cock. Naruto hissing from the cold sensation which only left his body shivering and bucking into Sasuke's hand.

"Damn..." the blonde muttered, head hanging, while Sasuke decided they were both, finally, ready. Though it was tempting to slap the other around a little, Sasuke was going to wait for another time to, hopefully, be able to do so to Naruto.

"This is going to hurt..." Sasuke muttered, the tip of his cok in line with Naruto's ass, before he slowly pushed in a small ways.

"Ahhg-" Naruto's teeth gritted together as his head pulled back. His body was tensing up around Sasuke, which was just going to make it more painful for Naruto if he didn't relax.

"Dobe, stop tensing up, it'll hurt more." The constriction from Naruto's muscles was actually a bit painful to Sasuke as well. Naruto nodded slowly, as he seemed to be trying to calm down, Sasuke assisted by gently rubbing Naruto's body trying to loosen the muscles again.

With coaxing, small touches, and a supple amount of faux lubricant, Sasuke was finally able to begin to move within Naruto. His body at first very slowly pulling back then proceeding to thrust back. Meeting Naruto's body with his own, Sasuke sighed out, his self control wavering, wanting to go harder, faster.

"Ngh... Sasuke-" Naruto's moans were as restrained as Sasuke's own actions. "More..." The word was whispered slowly, as though there were many more syllables to it. Though the request was met almost at once, as Sasuke brought his grip back to Naruto's hips. His hands curling around the tanner male's skin, pulling his back into each thrust.

At every thrust, Sasuke paused rolling and rocking his hips slowly to try and bring them both the most pleasure possible. The raven's mind was foggy, full of lust, as he panted out lowly. His breath hitching often with a small low grunt, or partial moan. Naruto was louder than he, much louder. At each thrust, the blonde seemed to be losing more and more of the restriction in his voice, and soon not even the thunder was able to drown out the boy's cries of pleasure.

The sounds only seemed to give the Uchiha more energy, however,  the raven knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Within the time of a few thrusts, Sasuke had wrapped his hand back around Naruto's cock. His slim digits spreading the precumover the head of Naruto's penis, slowly  working his way to pumping the other's member roughly the same pace as he was thrusting into Naruto's ass.

The bonus attention to his body though, had the Uzumaki's voice rising in volume and a few octaves.

"Sasuke! Damn- I'm going to cum!" The blonde had fallen forward into the sheets, the motion as he lost his balance sending Sasuke's own length just that much deeper into Naruto's body where he came, hard. The two were there for a while. Just breathing, and allowing their bodies some much needed rest.

Naruto muttered a little, the side of his face pressed into the sheets as he squirmed a little, his hips rocking back and forth drawing Sasuke from his warm sleepy haze. The raven breathed slowly as he pulled from Naruto's body. A deep groan parting his lips before they were separated. Sasuke had wiped his hand free of Naruto's semen using the sheets before getting up slowly. Simply sitting on the edge of the bed.

The power was still out and the storm raged outside, over the village. Naruto muttered slowly as he turned, sitting up with a small wince. Leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto sighed in a small breath.

Together they sat, just staying in one another's company. eventually the storm seemed to calm down, and Sasuke stood. Pulling Naruto from his almost sleep like state. Crossing the room, Naruto watched Sasuke a moment.

The Raven had picked up his clothes, draping them over a chair, relocked his shoes,setting them upright and next to each other.

"Oi, you're seriously not leaving, are you?" Naruto's voice held surprise as he was about ready to get up. However, a pillow was thrown at him, followed by the bed besides him shifting as weight was applied to it.

"No. But you should really learn to keep the pillow on the bed. Dobe."


End file.
